


Into the Speed force

by elementsofcreation



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Olivarry Week 2017, Oliver thinks everyone died, Secret Relationship, Speed Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementsofcreation/pseuds/elementsofcreation
Summary: Before he goes into the speed force, Barry has a request that shocks his friends and family.





	Into the Speed force

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Olivarry week 2017, Day 5, Secret Relationship.  
> I don't know where this came from. Far from my usual happy ending. Angst. Also really short!  
> Assumes Oliver and Barry have been together for the whole of season 3.

Barry's eyes slipped shut. The movement blocked out the portal behind him, but the flashes of light, created when each new speed force lightning bolt struck, continued to penetrate his closed eyelids.

'Barry, it's time,' his mother's soft voice called from the portal.

Barry pulled back from Joe's embrace and took a few slow steps towards the speed force. Hazy eyes scanned the face of Nora Allen with a small smile, but still he paused. Turned back to his friends, his family, and sucked in a deep breath. 

'There's something you should know... something I need you to do,' Barry insisted, but his voice wavered, and he swept a tear from the corner of his eye.

'What is it mate?' Julian asked.

'I'm in a relationship with Oliver... Oliver Queen,' Barry rushed out. 'I know I have to do this, but I won't be able to say goodbye. Could one of you tell him I love him?'

Joe sucked in a deep breath. 'With that crazy man? Bear...'

'Look, now really isn't the time to discuss it, Joe. It happened, and I don't want to end my time on this earth without letting him know how I feel,' Barry insisted. Watery eyes swam with emotion, and Barry ran a hand through his hair as he glanced over his shoulder towards his mother. 'Please. I don't care who.'

There was a stunned silence from the team as they glanced between each other.

'We'll take care of it, mate,' Julian assured him when no one else came forward.

'Thank you,' Barry replied. His shoulders slumped, and he heaved a sigh. 'I've gotta go.' 

Barry moved away and took his mothers hand. With one final glance back, and an attempt at a smile, he was gone in a swirling vortex of light.

'So, whose going to tell Oliver? Cos I don't fancy getting shot,' Cisco attempted a joke. It fell flat, and no one laughed. Cisco closed his eyes as the portal vanished. A single tear tracked down his cheek.

One by one, Team Flash turned away and filtered back into Star labs. They had a lot of work to do to rebuild.

\--

When Oliver appeared in the cortex a few days later, he had a kid in tow.

'What happened here?' Oliver turned a finger of accusation at Cisco as he glanced around the ruins of the lab.

'Dude, we've been trying to contact you for days,' Cisco stalled, hands held up in front of him.

'Where's Barry?' Oliver demanded.

Cisco flinched. 'He's... not here.'

'That's not what I asked,' Oliver threw back with a wild expression.

Papers blew everywhere and lightning flew past them. A smile played at the corners of Oliver's lips. It faded when the dust settled and Wally appeared, yellow suit in place of red behind him. 

Oliver sucked in a breath. 'What happened?'

'Barry went into the speed force to stabilise it and prevent the city from being destroyed,' Wally explained. 'It's just me now.'

'No!' Oliver exclaimed. He tossed his bow to the floor, and the boy behind him flinched. 'Is he... can he...?'

'He's not coming back... He told us to tell you that he loves you,' Wally approached hesitantly and placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder. 

Oliver's shoulders began to shake. His hand lifted to cover his face, which he lowered as tears rolled down his cheeks towards the floor. 

Warm arms circled his waist, and Oliver looked down to see a head of brown hair nestled against his chest. 'I'm sorry, dad,' William muttered. 

Oliver dropped his hand from his face and held his son tight. First his team, now Barry. William was all he had left in this world, and Oliver held him close as he felt his life crumble around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm on Tumblr: https://elementofcreation.tumblr.com/


End file.
